


Kylo不是Ren参

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 发布于 2017-02-20 13:07:45





	Kylo不是Ren参

Kylo一直以为自己是株人参，因为绿意盎然的视野之内所有生长在沟壑之间的土垄上，享受定期灌溉和施肥的植物都是人参。他理所当然地管自己叫Kylo Renshen，可掌管这片园子的农神年事已高，只记得住八个字节，包括空格，因此他便成了Kylo Ren。

“可我依然是株人参。”Kylo沐浴在阳光和雨露中，骄傲地发现自己长得比园子里的其他人参都快，茎干的高度已经超过了那些更早发芽的前辈们，他在晨曦中摇着宽大的叶子唱歌，“我是一株人参，人参人参人参，长得最快的人参，开心开心真开心！”

与可被描述为动听的乐曲美感正好相反的歌声乘着轻风飘荡至园子的各个角落，刚冒个头的小人参们连忙往土里钻了钻，个大的耷拉下叶子将自己盖得严严实实。大部分人参都很好地继承了缄默高冷的家族气质，不屑于争辩，也惰于跟其他家族的植物搭话。

“可Kylo你明明是株地瓜！”说话的人参生长在园子最中央的地里，系着红色写着英文字母和数字的丝带。与沉默的大多数人参不同，它是转基因品种，人参家族的传统美德早已从双螺旋链里剔除，导致它天生就饶舌多事。

“哈？”Kylo借助风象让自己的枝叶朝向转基因人参，礼貌地点了点花朵，“你说我是地瓜？”

“瞧瞧你的叶子，又宽又厚，肥得跟木耳菜似的。”转基因人参尖声尖气地说，得意地抖动着自己的叶片，“再瞧瞧咱们的，个个都是这般苗条。”

“好像是的呢……”Kylo举起自己的叶子，发现它们比身边所有的人参叶子都要大，哪怕是最年长的人参，叶子也不到自己的一半宽。

“再瞅瞅你开的那些花，颜色那么淡！不仔细看还以为是地里偷肥料的喇叭花没拔干净呢！”转基因人参故意垂下了自己的叶子，即使他不那么做，头顶上大红色的花朵也耀眼得不可能不被注意到。

“是这样……我还以为自己吸多了氮肥，徒长叶子不开花。”Kylo的声音若有所思地低了下去，沉默了好一会儿，才又自言自语地说，“所以我是株地瓜？是地瓜？”

离他最近的几株人参不约而同地朝着远离Kylo的方向不易察觉地倒了倒，Kylo方才呆呆的眼神让它们的尴尬症集体发作。那家伙长成地瓜又不是他的错，转基因品种没爹没妈，真是缺乏教养。

“呸！没用的丑地瓜！”转基因人参鄙夷地转过脸。收拾混入天鹅群的丑鸭子是正义的行为，被命运选中成为人参的福气岂能随意便宜它物？然而不过三秒，它便被一曲换汤不换药的高歌从自我陶醉的云端拉到了现实的泥地里，“靠！搞什么啊！”

“我是一株地瓜，地瓜地瓜地瓜！独一无二的地瓜，快乐快乐真快乐！”Kylo飞速改写了词，继续唱着他最爱的歌谣，朝着路过的蝴蝶和蜜蜂笨拙地挥舞枝叶。

风过原野，气流穿过草地与灌木的簌簌声里夹杂着越来越近的脚步，枝干折断的脆响由远及近，逼近了人参的王国。

啊！是陌生人！一定是来偷人参的！

园子里的人参并不期盼过早地闯荡世界，它们大都做着能长到五品叶的梦，再以昂贵的身价躺在礼盒里，在高档药材店的玻璃柜台里羡煞旁人，而不是瘦瘦小小地就被拔起来，卖价还不如萝卜干做的赝品。

Hux已经三天没吃东西了，他从战场上千难万险地逃出来，随身所带的干粮早已见了底，他靠咀嚼咬不烂的叶子吸取可怜的汁液勉强没饿死，日落的时候看见前方有片田野，勉力支撑着双腿挪到跟前，却大失所望。

真是倒霉！Hux原本希冀着能发现一片瓜田，再不济，哪怕种的是寡淡乏味的萝卜也强过干瘦硬如木屑的草根。咦？那是什么？园子里鹤立鸡群地长着一株比同伴高出一大截的植物，绿油油的叶子，挺拔的茎干，生长良好的样子，竟然是地瓜！

Kylo看见有个陌生的人影在金橙色的光芒中踏着泥土朝他走来，曼陀罗花色的头发生长在他的顶端，颜色不及人参的花朵红艳，却散发着明亮变幻的光，比彩虹最外面的弧线还要纯粹。那个男人望向自己的目光是如此热烈，充满着渴望，带着激动的狂喜，Kylo的枝叶颤抖起来，沙沙作响，筛管中透明的血液有那么一瞬间仿佛停止了输送，使它变得头重脚轻，有些昏沉。Kylo羞赧地想，这便是一见钟情罢？

Hux粗暴又迫不及待地将这株地瓜从土里拔起来，满意地看着它肥大的块根，将它当做自己与饥饿搏斗几日之后理所应当的慰劳，毫不客气地提着它走到了田边，在一棵大树清凉的荫蔽中坐了下来。

微弱的疼痛感自被扯断的须根处弥散开来，无数细小的伤口湿润地暴露在空气中。这是爱情的考验，Kylo毫无抱怨地想。“你可比人参有用多了”，他恍惚听见握着自己躯干的人在夸奖自己，喜悦麻木了痛觉，只剩微弱的水分流失的枯涩。它在温热有力的掌握之下来回摇摆着自己笨重的块根，尽量抖掉深色表皮上的泥土，好让自己看起来干净一些，漂亮一些。

火焰在新堆好的柴火上升起，噼噼啪啪地闪着火星。剧痛袭来，Kylo随之发现自己变轻了。他青翠的枝叶被全部拧掉，随意地丢弃在树下，只余颜色土气又臃肿肥胖的块根，埋在灼热的泥土之下。

真温暖，比盛夏烈日炙烤得开裂的土壤还要热情，Kylo晕晕乎乎地想，爱情果然是火热的！他的身体开始发烫，内里变得柔软，有什么黏糊糊的液体流到了体外，混合着泥土让他自觉脏兮兮的，有些难为情。

再度破土而出的时候，Kylo惊喜地发现自己竟然也染上了火焰的金红，这一定是那个人最钟意的颜色，Kylo开心地想，身体里流出了更多的液体。温柔的气流自那人蔷薇色的嘴唇吹拂到Kylo身上，痒痒地，又有些酥麻，使他笑得裂开了一个大口子。

Kylo很快经历了自己的初吻，柔软的嘴唇重重地印了下来，稍凉一些，但仍然有温度的唇瓣挖到了很深的地方。Kylo觉得自己的心快要被这一吻给融化了，他感到自己的里面又热又软，冒着热气，一种奇妙的有气无力的酸软正带走他的知觉，仿佛美梦降临前夕所必经的意识交付的前奏曲。

“真美味。”这是Kylo在与自己的爱人完全结合之前所听到的最后一句话，彼时他已经只剩附着在外皮上的那一点点香软，灵活的舌头舔舐着他，不放过任何一处甜糯。

他是多么爱我！Kylo在自己的思维变得支离破碎前幸福地想。他都不肯放弃任何一丁点的我！希望他也知道我爱他。

Hux抚摸着饱暖的肚子心满意足地靠在树下打盹，觉得脑袋后面硬邦邦地不舒服，又伸手去扯刚刚扔在一边的地瓜茎丛，打算凑合着拿它当一个简陋的枕头。Hux发现这地瓜的枝叶既厚实又柔软，每一片叶子都长成了可爱的心形。

**Author's Note:**

> 发布于 2017-02-20 13:07:45


End file.
